The present invention relates generally to security of electronic devices and computer systems, and more specifically to electronic device identification and authentication.
Identity theft is a problem prevalent in modern society. Where electronic communications are concerned, identity theft may manifest itself by the use of user credentials or masquerading of device credentials by a third person, that is, a person other than the user. This poses a security risk as such a third person can maliciously gain access to services or data that are confidential or otherwise restricted.